Loners
Archive 1 for Loners & Rogues ---- Ace sat outside of his den, eyes narrowed sharly at the horizon. He had heard of some Clan named LeafClan taking interest in the territory he and the other loners/rogues lived on. Not on my watch...Those petty fools better keep their paws ''off of this land.''---- Dovefeather slept soundlessly, her flank rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Her tail was neatly wrapped around her small body, her blue eyes closed as she dreamed of prey.Silverstar 20:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sky gazed at the ground, flattening her ears. She sunk her claws into the ground, lashing her tail. She had recently heard about the newly formed LeafClan, and that they were trying to take over the rogue territory. Flamestar22 20:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Ace rose to his paws, crouching down low as he stalked off. The reddish tom neared the LeafClan border, crouching down low in the grass as he eyed the leader with his little apprentice. Pah, they seem like easy targets, that Clan looks like no threat to us. If they dare set their paws in this land, I'll skin them. Easy. Ace raced off, silent on his paws as he scented the air for some breakfast.Silverstar 21:06, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sleet was perched on a tree, his tiny white paws pressed against the bark. He flicked his long tail, his blue eyes shifting from side to side. He let out a yawn, parting his jaws. Sleet flipped onto his back, stretching his leg against the branch. He twitched his whiskers once more before falling into sleep, black waves drifting over him. Ripple.of.mc 22:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather stirred, opening her eyes as the morning sun blazed in her den. With a small yawn, the young she-cat padded out of the gnarl of trees, stretching her hind legs. She spotted Ace in the distance hunting, not pleased to see him so close to her home.Silverstar 22:22, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sleet was awaken by a bird's call. He heard the flutter of wings below him, and a sudden chirping. Flicking his curled ear in annoyance, the tom leaned over his branch, flickering his gaze to the bird that was perched under him. Sleet licked his lips, cautiously crawling down the tree. The bird saw him, screeched an alarm call and fluttered away in a flash. Sleet hissed, smacking the tree with his hindlegs. Ripple.of.mc 22:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sky hissed to herself before rising to her paws, lashing her tail in anger. She came close to the LeafClan border, smirking. Flamestar22 22:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ((I'll be a rouge named Eagle-''brown tom, seemingly gold, with deep amber eyes and black patches. Delete my rp if I'm not excepted. )) Eagle'' watched as the bird fluttered away from his grasp. He growled in frustration and threw himself at the mouse scuttling near. Quickly, he slashed the throat. Swiftly eating it at the spot, Eagle scented Sleet wandering nearby. He'd better not take my food! ★Darкsнïne★ 00:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((You're accepted)) Dovefeather narrowed her eyes at Ace until the tom left to hunt somewhere else. The pale tabby then lay in her tree, a paw dangling from where she lay. She was getting hungry, and would hunt very soon.Silverstar 00:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sleet almost jumped as he scented Eagle. The tom's spine fur began to rise acutely, and his claws dug further into the soft bark. He sneered to himself, his ribs jutting out from his pelt. Sleet leapt down, hissing and snarling at the tom as he pulled back his curled ears. "That was my ''prey. Hand it over or be prey yourself." Sleet sneered, hastilly glaring at the half-eaten bird. Prey was scarce, and Sleet would fight to death for a morsel. Ripple.of.mc 04:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather continued with her hunting, stalking a bird. But right before she could leap, it was alarmed by the voice of an angry tom, quickly fluttering away. The pale tabby snarled in frustration, sitting up with her ears flattened as she glared at Sleet and Eagle. "Could you two keep it down?! Some cats are trying to eat here!"'Silverstar' 13:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Eagle looked up, ignoring Dovefeather's tone. He glared at Sleet. "Well I caught it first! Maybe you were too slow!" Eagle growled. He kicked the bird behind his forepaws. Eagle crouched, ready to fight for any morsel he could find. "Or are you just not good at hunting? Maybe I should give it to you. Your just too weak to get your own food." Eagle challenged. "I pity you." With that Eagle kicked the half-eaten bird over, to see what Sleet would do in reaction.★Darкsнïne★ 16:52, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather rolled her eyes at the ignorant cats before flattening her ears and storming off. ''How rude of them to ignore me. Toms! She crouched down low as she scented a mouse. She eventually spotted it: old, crippled, and near death. It looked disgusting, but food was food.Silverstar 16:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sleet spat at Dovefeather's remark. "You keep your muzzle shut, Clan-cat." The American curl hissed in the most horrid tone. He flickered his sharp, hazy stare at the bird, which was now dusted and mangy. "Weak? You're the one who has to steal ''to sustain themselves." Sleet snarled, his long-furred tail rising to the trees. His claws unsheathed, and the tom arched his back as he slid forward, his fur bristling and sticking out. The light-furred tom looked like a spooked owlet. Ripple.of.mc 20:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Me stealing?" Eagle hissed, his whiskers quivering. "You are the one trying to steal! I saw it first." Eagle watched Sleet closely. "What are you trying to be? Prey you mouse-brain?" ★Darкsнïne★ 21:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sleet scooted backwards, suddenly realizing how much larger the tom was compared to him. "I... I am sorry." He dipped his head and scuffled away, his tail high in the air. He sneered to himself, slashing with outstretched claws at the undergrowth. ''I could have caught it faster! ''Sleet thought, his blue eyes blazing like a flare. He kicked out with his hindlegs, ruffling a bush. Ripple.of.mc 21:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ''Better be. '' Egale thought. After that argumentftargument, Eagle to finish the bird. He gnawed on it boredly, watching a mouse scuttle by. Shooting out a claw, Eagle hooked it and killed it, staying it under the leaves. ''The more the better. ''Eagle finished his bird, licking his muzzle and dashed into the forest, leaving the mouse fresh for later.★Darкsнïne★ 21:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Avery sunned herself, lying on her back and feeling good after a nice meal. She had recently gone hunting with the runt of her family, but she still loved him, despite his size and attitude. Avery purred to herself, stretching her neck as she smiled, her eyes closed.'Silverstar' 22:35, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Everyone who has a cat in thunderclan should roleplay them here first if you want because technically everyone who first joins riverclan started as rouges.)-white ((Alright)) Falcon closed his eyes. The sun beamed down on him like a nice heater. This was paridise.★Darкsнïne★ Sleet stopped ruffling the bushes, the white tom turned, scenting warm blood. Sleet kept his muzzle low to the ground, sniffing the plants. ''Prey! He thought to himself, his mouth watering as he took a few steps forward. He smelled Eagle, and then spotted the plump mouse. Sleet's eyes widened, and he skidded to the mouse. Collecting it quickly in his jaws, the tom thrust himself at a tree, climbing the highest branch to enjoy his meal. Ripple.of.mc 23:35, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather continued to stalk through the grass, in search of more prey. Flattening her ears, she spotted a russet she-cat (Avery) sunning herself, and continued on. As the pale tabby continued on with her hunting, she spotted another russet cat near her home, much like the last, but this one a tom and much smaller. Intruder!! Dovefeather sprang with an angry snarl, tackling the tom who let out a yowl of surprise. The two rolled, snarling and lashing at each other until Dovefeather pinned him. "Who are you, trespasser?!"Silverstar 00:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Sleet fixed his mouse on the branch, and began to eat it. He chewed slowly, keeping a strict eye out for any cats who are passing by. Sleet enjoyed the plump, chewy, strands of meat that the mouse supplied. The American Curl quickly finished, and drew a paw over his whiskers. Licking his lips, Sleet slowly made his way down the tree. He leaped off, whisking his tail in happiness. He found food, good. Now he had to get rest. Sleet swerved into a couple of fronds, yawning as he made his way into a large log. He curled into a small, white ball and fell into a soothing sleep. Ripple.of.mc 05:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The red-colored tom snarled up at Dovefeather, glaring into her blue eyes. "Who am I? I'm the Runt, the Shrimp, the Little Loser! I'm small, but I will accomplish big things, I'm just as tough as my littermates, never judge me by my size!!" The tom roared, shoving off Dovefeather and leaping at the tabby, his jaws snapping inches from her neck. "Tell me your name, mouse-brained trespasser!" Dovefeather hissed in response, swatting at the tom's face. "It's Avaro!" The small tom growled, crouching down low and preparing to leap once more.Silverstar 21:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ebony growled as he caught his paw in a thorn, the tom sat down crossly licking at his paw pad. Sleet angled his curled ears toward the ruffling of the bushes, tightening his grip on the plump mouse. Is it Eagle? Did he come back to take his mouse? Sleet swallowed, his eyes growing darker with concern. Picking up the mouse in his jaws, Sleet's dry gaze flickered to the canopy of the tree. He turned around cautiously, creeping up higher into the tree. Once the white-furred tom reached the highest branch, he settled down, his claws digging deeper into the wood for support. Ebony gently bit the thorn's edge, pulling it out swiftly. He chucked the thorn away, licking up the drops of blood that slowly dripped from the wound. Ebony swatted at a couple of strands of cobweb, wrapping the cobwebs around his paw pad. He stood up, pulling weight onto his paw. Sighing with relief, Ebony continued his trek down the forest. Ripple.of.mc 22:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Eagle padded up to Falcon growling. "Hello there!'" Falcon slid of his perch. "I'm new here, isn't it lush?" Falcon licked his whiskers politely. Eagle growled again. "Get off my rock!" Falcon only tipped his head. "Your rock? I thought it was anyone's." He leaped up into a tree as Eagle lunged. "Yes, my rock! Now get away!" Falcon sighed. "If you say so." He leaped at a squirrel and ate it quickly, lounging in a tree. He smelled Sleet near. Eagle huffed in contempt and stalked away in the opposite direction.★Darкsнïne★ 23:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather passed back over the border, returning to her rightful home. Her wound now had blood caked over it, no longer gushing blood. She sat down to lap at it, only to flatten her ears as she was growled at. She looked up to see Avaro, facing her with his russet fur spiking out. "Come back for more?!" He growled, wiggling his haunches and preparing to leap, until to be squashed by the russet she-cat Dovefeather saw earlier. The silver tabby flinched in alarm, watching the russet she-cat, who looked exactly like the tom, sat on Avaro. "Brother brother...How many times must I tell you to respect ladies?"Silverstar 00:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ebony paused, flicking his streaked ears when he heard distant voices. The tom stood up, creeping low to the ground as he swerved forward. He halted, peering out with his blue sharp eyes at a white tabby she-cat and a russet pair of cats (Dovefeather, Avaro, & Avery). Ebony twitched his whiskers with interest, flexing his claws on the ground before him. Should he intervene? ''The tom flicked an ear, slightly lowering himself to the ground again. Sleet flicked away the bones and left over meat from the mouse with his paw, laying down his head on the thin branch. His ears pricked up as he heard a splintering sound. Sleet yowled with surprise as the branch cracked in half, the tom flipping around onto the ground. He hissed with terror, unsheathing his claws and reaching with his limbs at the ground. The curled-ear tabby smacked hard into the ground, his limbs stunned heavilly. Sleet groaned, a sharp pain slitting through his claws. He managed to stare at his paws, which where now foaming with blood. His claws were twisted out of place and his toes throbbed. ''Why did I climb that forsaken tree. ''He cursed to himself, sitting down to lap at the traces of blood. Ripple.of.mc 01:48, April 2, 2015 (UTC) "Shut up, Avery, get off of me!" Avaro snarled, thrashing wildly underneath his larger russet sister. The she-cat chuckled, glaring down at her runt-of-a-brother and placing a paw on his head. Avaro squirmed even more as Avery did this, while Dovefeather simply watched in shock. "C'mon Shrimp, you need to be more-" "''Don't call me that!!" With a roar, Avaro threw his sister off and leaped at Dovefeather once more, digging his claws into her shoulders as she pinned her.Silverstar 01:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ebony's eyes grew big as he stared at the aggressive cats. Fear bubbled up inside him, and the tom backed away, keeping his sharp gaze fixed on the trio. He turned, swiftly leaping away into the oppoisite direction. Ebony didn't want to stick his muzzle into their fur. The tom panted, his heart beating frantically as he sat down. His throat felt dry, and the tom licked at his paw. The white-furred tom's eyes lit up as he heard something scuffle loudly in the brush. He leapt onto his paws, his muzzle pointed forward after the prey-scent. Ripple.of.mc 02:18, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather shrieked in fear, luckily freeing a claw and lashing out at Avaro, catching the tom's ear. On the downside, he only hissed in pain, keeping Dovefeather pinned and baring his fangs, letting his claws sink deeper into her flesh. Dovefeather prepared to be killed, squeezing her eyes shut, only to open them in surprise as the weight of Avaro disappeared. Avery was wrestling her brother, her ears flattened as she gave Avaro a blow to the side.Silverstar 02:27, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Falcon stood up and leaped over to Sleet. "Hi!" Falcon greeted. "You look nicer than the other guy! He is so mean, Don't you agree?"-- Eagle gruffly turned around and curled up on his rock. The warm air rose heating his fur very nicely. Rolling around, Eagle rubbed his head onto the rock.★Darкsнïne★ 22:49, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ((Woops, sorry Dark. I'm going to write a reply for Ebony)) Ebony spotted a vole tucked under some leaves, scuffling out with his forepaws at the ground. Ebony forced down his streaked tail, his eyes locked on the vole. He sqaured out his paws, cautiously stepping forward with precision. Ebony leapt forward, missing the vole by a tail-length. The vole squeaked something, shooting out of the leaves, kicking up small bits of dirt as it fled. The tom stood up, his whiskers drooping with disappointment. It was such an easy catch and he had blew it. He clenched his teeth, his blue eyes wandering over to the border. Ebony sniffed as he bounded over to the LeafClan border, not knowing that his scent was pouring out into the air. Wasn't this the Clan that wanted to invade our land? ''He pondered, quickly backing away with fear. He didn't want to stick his muzzle into their fur either. Ripple.of.mc 22:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sky lied in a patch of sunlight, warming her sleek grey and white fur. Her pale eyes showed exhaustion, and her tail-tip flicked from side-to-side. Flamestar22 22:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ((It's fine.)) Falcon stared at the bloodied claws. "Oh my! Do you need help, my mother taught me some herbs."-- Eagle curled off the rock, sniffing the air. The attack would come soon, he was sure of it. LeafClan shall die. Rouges will gain their rightfully place.★Darкsнïne★ 22:56, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sleet gasped as he saw Falcon, leaping up in defense. His fur slightly relaxed as he saw that the tom meant no harm. Sleet winced as he placed his bloodied paws on the ground, limping forward. "Yes, please. The pain is killing me." He yowled, his curled ears pulling back. He outstretched his forepaws, swaying his thick tail over his hindpaws. Ripple.of.mc 23:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." Falcon bounded off, looking for Celandine to ease the pain and dock leaves to ease the sore pads. He leaped up, wrapping cobwebs onto his paw and started off again. Finding a dock leaf, Falcon soon found celandine too. He bounded back over, dripping juice in and wrapping his paws in webbing. "There!" -- Eagle ignored the fighting cats nearby and darted out a claw. His paw wrapped around a lizard and he quickly stabbed it, consuming it quickly. ★Darкsнïne★ 23:12, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather, seeing a chance to flee, rose to her paws and raced away while Avery and Avaro snarled at each other. Her shoulder would was bleeding quite rapidly, slowing her run down to a limp. The injured silver tabby flattened her ears, pain surging through her body as she lay down, her vision starting to grow blurry.'Silverstar' 23:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sleet watched with curiousity as the tom gathered his plants. He was amazed at how the tom knew exactly what plant to collect. The white-furred tom winced as the juices seeped into his tendons, he straightened up, looking taller than he was before. The juices seemed to help ease the pain, and he let out a stiff breath in relief. "Thanks, I'm not sure what your name is, but that other cat was definitely a foxface." He mewed, his meow chimed with amusement. "I'm Sleet, a loner around here. I'm quite smaller than the other cats here, so I'm easilly intimidated." The tom was becoming very talkative, forgetting about the pain that ebbed from his paws. Ripple.of.mc 23:35, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Avery snarled at her brother, suddenly bristling and doubling her size. Avaro then realized he had made a ''huge ''mistake, and found himself shrinking away. "How ''dare you, Avaro, I'm your sister!!! You probably just killed an innocent she-cat!" The somali she-cat spat, her tail lashing wildly as she glared accusingly down at Avaro, who let out a whimper and suddenly seemed even smaller. "I-I didn't mean to-" "That's always your excuse! I didn't mean to, it was an accident, my paw slipped, I thought he was somebody else, lies!!" Avery roared, her fangs bared as she towered over the runt of the litter.Silverstar 23:40, April 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Sleet!" Falcon greeted. "I'm Falcon, new loner in these parts! I've heard about a battle." Falcon sighed. "Never liked those. " Falcon had finally noticed how small Sleet was. But Falcon was almost as small. The young tom was also very talkative.★Darкsнïne★ 23:50, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather flattened her ears, closing her eyes as she lay beneath a tree. Her wound continued to bleed, but all she really cared about right now is keeping herself hidden from Avaro. She was still pretty certain that Avery was still taking care of him, but better safe than sorry.Silverstar 00:30, April , 2015 (UTC) "A new loner? Oh. I figured that since you've approached me with such confidence." He meowed, interest growing inside him for the tom. Sleet was glad that they had something in common, he fully flattened his fur, his whiskers twitching playfully. "I'll give you some tips, don't get into anyone's business or you'll get yourself a pelt full of wounds. Plus, food is very scarce here and you'll need to fight for every scrap you find." Sleet added, his curled ears flicking forward. He bent over to lick at his stained paws, making a face at the sour juices. Ripple.of.mc 00:41, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Falcon chuckled. "I think I've learned that with that grouchy brown cat." Falcon sighed. "I'll go hunt. Maybe, I'll catch something." --Eagle looked around,scenting no prey. "Mousedung!" Eagle hissed. As soon as a vole scuttled by, Eagle shot out. He growled, missing it by a mouseclaw.★Darкsнïne★ 00:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Avaro continued to scoot away from his raging sister, Avery going on and on about everything Avaro had done wrong and everything he would regret. While doing so, a shadow fell upon the two, Ace calmly striding forward with a not-so-amused expression on his face. "Really? At it again?" Avaro and Avery turned, flattening their ears as their gazes fell upon Ace. "O-Oh, um, yeah....Heh..." Avery lowered herself to the ground, giving Ace an innocent look while Avaro did the same. Ace rolled his eyes before sitting down, giving his littermates a stern look. "We're family not enemies, when will you two learn?"Silverstar 00:53, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah. Get ready for more cats like that..." He mewed, his gaze falling onto the trees that loomed in the background. Sleet shook out his whiskers, turning his attention back on Falcon, leaning in slightly. "Now, what did you say about the Battle? Do you hear anything?" He asked, his curled ears pricking forward. The white-furred tom's fur began to rise, and he shifted his paws under his fluffy chest fur, rejoicing under the soft warmth they had to offer. Ripple.of.mc 00:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) After resting for awhile, Dovefeather struggled back onto her paws to continue on, eventually nearing the LeafClan border. Perhaps she could go steal some cobwebs or some other herbs to heal her wounds? After all, her shoulder wound was still bleeding, and she didn't want to risk infection. Dovefeather continued to hover around the border, her ears flattened as she kept herself low to the ground, in case a patrol swung by. I know the land like the back of my paws...I could probably catch myself a meal as well.Silverstar 01:05, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Falcon nodded. "I heard they would attack a place called LeafClan. They want the territory back and plan to destroy it." Falcon rarely got depressed, but the though of battles did. ((Aww, I feel so sad for Sleet when Falcon joins... I want to make a different character. Or maybe Falcon could stay in touch. I hope he won't be a traitor.))★Darкsнïne★ 01:08, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather flattened her ears before taking a step into the LeafClan land. Whatever, worth a shot. I'm starving and injured, I can take a risk. She lifted her muzzle, sniffing the air. Hey, that smells like...Swampfang, and some other cat, one I'm not all too familiar with...Featherpaw, I think. Dovefeather pressed herself against the ground as she spotted movement in the shrubs ahead, her fur bristling. Tasting the air, she sighed in relief as she noticed it was simply a vole. Her muscles tensing, Dovefeather leaped, landing square on the little creature, which let out an utterly loud squeal. Ugh, great, now I'm doomed.Silverstar 01:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Plot-twist, I can see a secret friendship.)) Sleet gasped, his eyes widening with terror. "Destroy it? How come!?" The white-furred tom was flustered with anger and determination. "What cruel cats! They are thieves and cowards!" He yowled, leaping to his paws and lifting his chin. The triumph that rang from his heart was soon replaced by pain, he winced, twisting onto the ground. Sleet let out a soft whine, licking at his sore claws. "We need to stop them." He growled under his breath, his tail lashing against the ground. Ripple.of.mc 01:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((How about while he is in the clans, he can have a secret friendship. It's not bad. Fire heart and Barely were friends.)) Falcon nodded. "We must. I have become fond of the clans somehow." Falcon looked at Sleet. "What shall we do? The rouges are much more experienced than us!" Falcon calmed down. "Maybe we could talk to them..." Suddenly, a vole shot out of the underbrush. Shooting out his law,he managed to kill it. "We should eat. I'm getting hungry." -- Eagle padded up to the former clancat. "Hello,my name is Eagle. I would like to join the attack on LeafClan. May I help?" Eagle flexed his claws, sneering. "They'll never stand a chance!"★Darкsнïne★ 01:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sleet's curled ears drooped, hurt growing in his eyes. "Fond of the Clans?" He mewed, his tone drifted down to a whisper, almost inaudibly. "Okay, but I'm not hungry. I just had a mouse." Sleet shrugged, his streaked fur growing bright in the sudden sunlight. The white-furred tom yawned, ignoring the stinging in his paws that was growing bigger. "So, should the rogues form some kind of battle group and attack LeafClan together?" Sleet's mind was running with ideas, and his gaze flickered over to the trees. Ripple.of.mc 01:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Eagle was talking to Dovefeather... Wait, who is Sleet talking to?)) Falcon shrugged "Suit yourself. And, the clan cats seem nice if you get to know them." He nosed the mouse and ate it quickly. "Haven't had a good meal in hours." Falcon suddenly stood up. "The cat who what?" His ears were perked up high as he scanned the area.--Eagle looked at Dovefeather, tapping his tail impatiently and expecting an answer.★Darкsнïne★ 02:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Omg, I'm sorry I thought Eagle was talking to Sleet)) ((Well, we could just say that Egalewas nearby.))★Darкsнïne★ 02:28, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather flinched, her blood-clumped silver tabby shoulder fur rising as a cat spoke. Had she been caught?! She quickly turned, her ears flattened, but only to see another loner, this one seeming...rather peaceful. Never mind, he wanted to join in the attack -well, rather the fight. Dovefeather sat up before quickly glancing around to make sure no patrol had spotted her, and she then returned her gaze to Eagle. "It's not exactly an attack. LeafClan is attacking us, but I know what day that is, so we're going to meet up with them on their land and fight them there. We'll have the element of surprise on our side, and I, being a former MarshClan cat, know that land like the back of my paws! Of course you may join in, just about anyone can, I'm informing everyone when this attack is."Silverstar 13:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sleet narrowed his eyes into slits at Falcon. ''Did the tom prefer being a Clan cat than a loner? ''Stifling a deep growl, Sleet scooted backwards, stuffing his bloodied paws into the dirt. The earth felt cold on his paws, but the stinging did not vanish. The white-furred tom looked away from Falcon's direction, his blue gaze flickering over to a boulder that was being eaten by tendrils and vines. "The Clans are foolish cats. They dedicate their lives to their Clan, they fight over boundaries that they can have for free as a loner. They can have all that as a loner, and freedom." He suddenly hissed, his ears perking forward. Fury blurred his blue gaze, his fur bristling from his sides. Sleet was trying his best to persaude his new friend to not join the Clans. Ripple.of.mc 21:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Eagle nodded in contempt.-- Falcon sighed. "Sleet, there is nothing wrong with them. Maybe your right... But." Falcon sighed. "We could still be friends. It's not like anything is separating us." ~Dark Sleet let out a small gasp, as if he was shocked. His blue eyes widened with terror, his claws unsheathed, bringing a stinging pain along with them "No! Are... Are you going to.... Join them!?" Sleet wailed, his tail flopping onto the ground as his curled ears flattened to his small head. "You can't betray me." His lip was quivering and he turned around, sitting down and putting his head on his paws. Ripple.of.mc 00:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Falcon stuttered, trying to get Sleet to feel better. "I'm sorry, but I feel it's my destiny. I'll make a promise. You can visit me every night. We could even play!" Falcon sighed. "But, I feel I must join them. Maybe in a moon. Please understand." Falcon's whiskers quivered. He was frightened how his friend would react. If he snapped.. What would happen then? ''No! ''He bhurried his muzzle in his paws. Tears welled up in his eyes. Even though they just met, he couldn'tnstand loosing his friend he'd known for a few hours. It was like they were friends for life.~Dark "I understand..." Sleet mewed, his voice no more than a whisper. Deciet filled up in his eyes, his ears still flattened to his head. "It's your decision, and I can't change that." He sighed, cocking his head to the side. "I'm going hunting, it's the least I could do for now." The white-furred tom nodded his good-bye, sliding back into the ferns. He padded along a trail, his tail dragging behind him, he halted once he heard the shrill call of a starling. Sleet shot his gaze up into the trees. He followed its scent, his head craned upward. Ripple.of.mc 01:18, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Can I join? April - A long furred mix of a Turkish Angora and a Tonkinese, her peircing eyes are acid green and a fiery orange. Her fur is light creamy brown, with darker brown points.) ((Yes.)) Ripple.of.mc 22:21, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives